happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
BBPC01
'Miracle Star - Cure Galaxy '(ミラクルスター - キュアギャラクシー Mirakuru Sutā - Kyua Gyarakushī) is the first episode of Big Bang ✦ Pretty Cure. Here, the first Pretty Cure is born. Synopsis ''BBPC01 transcript '' Everything starts with a dream. A girl was born from a shooting star. And a shadow was following her. Then, this girl walks to the forest. Then, Mirai wakes up, yelling. "What a dream...", she say. Mirai looks to her clock- she was very late! Mirai runned downstairs, eat her breakfast and run away. Hoshi, her sister, calls her and ask to go with her, but Mirai didn't listen. She ran away. In another place, very dark, a big shadow calls upon the darkness of the universe, and then, 4 dark stars fall in front of a destroyed castle. These dark stars turn into girls without heart and mind. The shadow told them that he was their master, and the dark stars obey, calling him "Dark Eye". Back in Entoiawase, Mirai go into her classroom, and the teacher told her that she was lucky to come in time to start the class. Mirai sits down, and watch the class. But, a shadow was looking to her, saying about a beautiful shine of heart. Mirai was in the lunch time, about to eat her food, when a big monster appeared. It was a big cell phone monster. Mirai was very scared, but told everyone to run away, which they did. Faster as they can. She was about to run too, but was caught. The shadow watching her appear, and told Mirai her "name", Darkness Star. Mirai asks if this is REALLY a people's name, but Darkness Star say that she isn't a normal person. Mirai was getting angry. Then, Mirai yells that she isn't letting Darkness Star run away, destroying everything in front of her. Then, her shine appears, making a Star Compact appear, and she transform into a Pretty Cure, Cure Galaxy. Galaxy was confused about, but then, starts to fight against the monster. She performs Galaxy Nova and the monster is purify. Darkness Star was smiling, after all. She run away, and Cure Galaxy was looking to her, angry. But then, she was impressed by herself. In the destroyed castle, Darkness Star told her master, about the new Pretty Cure. He say that he wants that girl. In Entoiawase, Mirai go back to her home, as her mother says about her sister, but Mirai only smiles and go to her room. Major Events *Gingami Mirai appears for the first time, transforms into Cure Galaxy for the first time. *Galaxy Nova is first performed in this episode. *First appareance of Dark Eye and Darkness Star *The Big Bang series starts here. Characters Cures *Gingami Mirai / Cure Galaxy Secondary Characters *Gingami Hoshi *Gingami Nao *Mirai's teacher Villains *Dark Eye *Darkness Star Trivia *This is the first time where doesn't have a mascot. Category:Episodes Category:Big Bang ✦ Pretty Cure episodes Category:Big Bang ✦ Pretty Cure Category:User:WhiteColor